The Day We Caught the Plane
by gally1
Summary: Betty left for London. Daniel ultimately followed her, but why did he do that? Here's my take on what happened during the last episode once Betty had left for London and the reunion in Trafalgar Square. Total Detty.


A/n: Just a simple one shot (for the moment). Please read and review.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

The day we caught the … plane!

There were points in Daniel Meade's life when even he couldn't believe how stupid he could be. But his latest blunder had to be the worst. For not only had he ruined the best friendship he had ever had with a women but he'd also allowed her to walk away too. And even though he was thankful for the tutelage that Betty Suarez had unknowingly given him in his quest to becoming a better man, he knew that the old Daniel Meade would never have let her go. He'd have stood firm, he'd have told her how he felt and in his mother's words would have given her 'a reason to stay'.

It had all happened so quickly that he still wasn't quite sure how his feelings for her had changed so immensely. For all he knew it could've been her invitation for him to be her date to Hilda's wedding, or the fact that they had both finally turned up dateless after the misunderstanding that had led them to that argument when she had told him to stay out of her personal life. Or perhaps it was Hilda's words at the breakfast, telling everyone that she knew it was love she felt for Bobby because they knew each other better than they knew themselves and would do anything to protect the other. Whatever it was he knew that by the time he had found out she was leaving to take the job in London, he was falling for her, even if he couldn't admit it to either himself or his mother.

And that was when he started screwing things up in typical Daniel Meade style. Burning her contract release form in a vain effort to get her attention. Telling her he couldn't live without her but covering his outburst by telling her he meant that the company couldn't live without her before his genuine offer of a promotion and a pay rise. And then there was his utter defeat as he realised that she was going despite everything he'd thrown at her, walking away from her once he'd finally signed her form, lying to her by saying he had a meeting he had to get to and then avoiding her until he knew she no longer walked the halls of Mode or Meade.

Quite simply, he had nothing else left to give her except for his heart and he couldn't even do that, what if she didn't want it? After all, how could she ever really see why he was doing all of this, once she got past the hurt and the anger he was feeling would she ever truly see him at his most vulnerable and the love that he now realised ran deeper than anything else he had ever felt for her or anybody else. Or would she just believe he was doing this to keep her at Meade and out of the grip of any other publisher in the world. They had already both affirmed that their friendship was good on their last meet, and that was what she wanted; they were friends, they always would be but could she ever want more?

He sat in his chair, looking out over the Manhattan skyline for one last time. He'd already handed the book over to Wilhelmina so that she could finish off the last page entitled 'The Wilhelmina Slater Era' before publication and she had approved his final letter from the editor muttering something about him being a romantic fool but that she could understand the attraction. Betty had a way of making everyone fall in love with her eventually, even Wilhelmina. He picked up his phone from his lap and dialled his voicemail once more.

"_Er Daniel, this is Betty. Um, it's my going away party and you're not here. Um, I was just wondering if you were gonna come. I really hope that I get to see you before I leave. Ok, Bye."_

He closed his eyes, every time he heard her voice crack, another splinter stabbed at his heart. He turned back to his desk, his phone discarded on the surface, his face in his hands, his body silently mourning the loss of the dearest person to him in his life. A hand cradled his shoulder gently, "Betty?" He whispered.

"Daniel, darling," his mother cooed from behind him, "you need to go and speak to her before it's too late."

"She must hate me," he said.

"She doesn't."

He turned to face his mother. "How do you know, mom?"

Claire smiled, "because she thought the same thing. She thought you were avoiding her because you hated her for leaving."

"I could never …"

"I know, but it's not me you need to tell."

"I don't even know where to start looking."

"She was at Ignacio's before her flight, the family had their own party for her. If you're quick you might even get there before she leaves." He got up from his seat, picked up his phone and unhooked his jacket from the coat stand, quickly putting it on before retrieving his coat and walking purposefully for the door. Claire picked up the carry-on bag that she'd put together for him, his passport in her hand as they met once again at the door to his office. "I thought you might need a few things, just in case. And there's a car waiting for you downstairs."

"Thanks mom," he smiled, taking his passport and putting it into his inside pocket, whilst taking the bag from her and placing a kiss on her cheek. He turned and began running for the elevators. "I'll call you once I'm settled."

Claire looked on, watching him as he disappeared out of sight. "I'll be waiting to hopefully hear good news," she said to herself as she noticed Wilhelmina hovering out of the corner of her eye. She made her way across the office, "you're still here?"

"Marc has just finished my profile for the hundredth edition. I was hoping that Daniel might read it before he went." She looked towards the elevator bank. "But I see he's just left."

"Yes, he's off on a great adventure."

"And you're happy about it?"

"Of course, Wilhelmina. The only thing a mother wants for her children is that they are happy with their choices in life."

"Even if she turns him down?" Wilhelmina asked.

"Yes." Claire smiled wistfully. "But I have a feeling he's going to do ok. I don't believe Betty would do that to him."

"You're very sure."

"Well, let's just say I have a theory." Claire looked Wilhelmina in the eye. "Now, if you'd like, I'd be more than happy to cast my eye over the profile for you."

"Claire, I wouldn't want to put you out."

"Willi, what else do I have to do? My children are all off doing their own thing and I'd rather not go back to that cold empty house just yet. You did something amazing for my family at the press conference and I think it's about time I pushed the olive branch out a little further, after all we need to be able to work together." Claire followed Wilhelmina into her office and sat across the desk from her as Wilhelmina passed over the book. Claire opened it at the tab and began to read. "Marc has a real talent. I'm surprised you kept him as your assistant for so long?"

"Well, I thought that he'd be able to learn a lot from me. I think he would make a great creative director someday."

"Perhaps we should have a talk with him tomorrow, find out what his aspirations are."

Wilhelmina smiled, "I think that would be a great idea. I'll get something pencilled into our diaries."

Claire put the book down on the desk and closed the cover. "Your profile is perfect, Willi. We shall have to congratulate Marc." She placed a finger on the book. "I also hope that what Marc implied as your intentions for Mode are all accurate?"

"Yes, every last one. Daniel did actually have some good ideas while he was Editor in Chief. Many I wish to explore and expand upon especially with the current climate. We can either embrace technology or we can fall down on our ass. Daniel realised that a change was coming, I want to carry that forward so that both Mode and Meade aren't left behind."

Claire nodded, "then I hope that you and I can work towards that goal together." She stood up extending her hand out to Wilhelmina, "we've a lot of ground to cover but I think we'll be able to make it. Thanks, Willi."

Wilhelmina took Claire's proffered hand and shook it once, "Thank you Claire, I look forward to working with you."

"And I you." Claire said, "goodnight Willi."

"Goodnight Claire," Wilhelmina half smiled as she watched Claire walk off in the direction that Daniel had gone in about half an hour before. Finally, she had arrived, this was now her magazine and she'd got it fair and square. If she was ever going to do anything right in her life then this was the time to start doing it. She picked up her phone dialling the familiar number and awaiting it to be answered. "You did very well with my profile, Marc, you should be very proud. Claire and I would like to see you tomorrow, say about twelve? What will we be discussing? All I'll say is that you need to decide what it is that you want. Claire and I have the power to give you your dreams."

.oOo.

It had taken forever to get out of the city, an accident on the Queensboro' Bridge had seen off any plans to make this a quick drive out to Betty's father's house. And as they rounded the corner into Betty's street he just hoped that she hadn't left yet.

As soon as the car came to a stop, Daniel flew out of the back and up the stairs banging his fists on the woodwork. "Hold on," he heard Hilda shout from inside, "where's the fire?" The door opened, Hilda stood in the doorway, her hand on her hip. "Nah ha, you did not just show up here after breaking my little sister's heart?"

"Hilda, I really need to tell her something. Is she here?"

"You think I'd let you anywhere near her after the stunts you pulled these last few weeks."

"There was a reason behind my stupidity; I just need to talk to her. Say goodbye to her."

"What do you need to say to her?"

Daniel looked down at his shoes, before searching Hilda's face for any sign of compassion. He couldn't find any. "It's really important that I speak to her, please?" He pleaded.

Her voice hitched up a notch, "what do you need to say to her, Daniel?"

He wanted Betty to be the first to hear his confession but if it was the only way he was going to get Hilda off his back. "I'm falling in love with her."

Hilda's mouth fell open. She stood back, opening the door further, "you better come inside."

He followed her through into the lounge after closing the front doors behind him. He watched as she took her place next to Bobby and took a hold of one of his hands. "Is she here?" Daniel asked, turning slightly to look up the stairs hoping that she had a few last minute things to pack before her flight.

"Daniel," Justin sprang up from his place by Austin and skipped over to Daniel. "Come on in, we're just reminiscing about AB. You know, like when she turned up in a poncho on her first day of work."

"Yeah," Daniel laughed, "she was wild back then, but cute."

Hilda's eyebrow raised an inch, "do you want to tell them all what you just told me?"

"Hilda, I shouldn't have told you. I should've told Betty first. Is she upstairs?"

Ignacio came into the living room with a bowl of popcorn for his family. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he put the bowl down on the coffee table.

Justin grabbed Daniel's arm and pulled him over to one of the seats, "he's just going to tell us all what he told mom." Justin grinned, "so what is it Daniel?"

Daniel looked at everyone in turn before rubbing his hand over his face and clearing his throat. He looked over to Ignacio. "Sir, I'm falling in love with Betty."

Ignacio sat back in his Lazy-boy chair, smiling, "tell me something I don't know."

"Papi?" Hilda screamed, "You knew?"

"It wasn't difficult to work out," he looked over to Daniel, "I saw the way you were looking at her when you were dancing together at the wedding. Did you know then?"

Daniel nodded, smiling at Betty's father, "I guess, I mean I didn't really know for sure, but I knew something was happening to me, to us. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was. It wasn't until after I attempted to burn down my office with her release form that I realised I couldn't live without her."

"So why didn't you tell her? Why didn't you go to her party?" Hilda demanded.

"Because I realised that I _had_ to let her go, there was no way that I could've made her try and stay. We both probably would've regretted it in the long run, she needs to find herself and she would've ended up hating me if I'd kept her from doing what she needs to do. And I couldn't live with that."

"Oh my God, you do love her."

Daniel nodded, "I do. I just didn't realise quickly enough. She's not here is she?"

Ignacio placed his hand on Daniel's shoulder. "No, son. She left about an hour ago. She wanted to make sure that she was on time for her flight."

Daniel chuckled, "that's typical of Betty."

"Yes, but I'm sure if you hurry you can catch her," Ignacio said as he got up from his seat, put his glasses on and started to rummage through the pile of paperwork on the dining room table. He copied down some information and handed it over to Daniel. "This is the flight number, even if you miss it it's a slow flight, you may be able to get a faster one and catch her in London."

"And if not, where's she staying?" Daniel asked.

"With Christina," Hilda pitched in, "just for a few days until she's found a place she likes."

He got up from his place and moved towards the front door. Quickly he turned around, "thank you for this, it's appreciated."

Ignacio shook his hand, "it's our pleasure, just promise me you'll make her happy."

Daniel took that as a good sign, "I'll do my very best, just so long as she wants me to."

"Oh she wants you to," Hilda exclaimed as he rushed out of the house and back to the car. "She definitely wants you to."

"Good luck," they all shouted as they waved him off.

After giving instructions to his driver, he settled back into the seat. Had he just correctly heard Hilda confirming his and his mother's earlier conversation? Had they both intimated to him that Betty wouldn't be adverse to his affections? He grinned, this could really turn into something special, all he had to do was be patient and play his cards right. If he did, then a relationship between them didn't seem to be an impossibility after all.

Thankfully, the traffic had been fairly calm en route to JFK and he'd had enough time to ascertain that if he missed Betty's flight from terminal four then he would have to quickly get over to terminal seven in order to get the quickest flight out of New York to Heathrow. After relaying this information to his driver he ran into terminal four scanning the departure boards in order to find Betty's flight. And, as he'd suspected, the gate had closed. He ran back out to the car and jumped in the back, hoping that he'd have enough time to get a ticket on the faster flight. As he came running up to the desk he asked for a seat, handing over his credit card and passport. "Will I be able to make the flight?"

"Yes, Mr Meade. I'll let the gate crew know you're on your way. There's a fifteen minute delay due to a problem with the luggage loaders. However, the pilots are hopeful that they can catch up and arrive on time as planned."

"Thanks, that's all I needed to know." He said as he picked up his bag and ran for his gate.

For one of the first times in his life he prayed, hoping that the gate would still be open for him. He also hoped that his seat was comfortable, it should've been after the money he'd just paid for it, and he hoped he'd be able to get a little rest before having to try and catch up with Betty. At least both planes were arriving at the same terminal at Heathrow, this was all now just a question of timing.

He handed his boarding pass over before he was ushered through, the gate closing behind him as he made his way up the jet bridge and onto the plane. He walked on board hoping that they would ask him to step to his left. The thought of having to find his seat in the crowded coach class didn't really appeal to him especially as the plane was already supposed to be taxiing around to take to the air. The air hostess stepped left, he thanked God, his eyes briefly travelling skyward.

She escorted him to his seat, an outside seat with a window right by his head and, as it was business class, a bunk from which he could get some sleep. The hostess took his bag and placed it in the overhead locker whilst he settled into his seat. "We're ready to take off, Mr Meade, so if you'd like to buckle up please?" He nodded, buckling the two ends of the belt together and pulling it tightly around his waist. They were soon moving around the perimeter of the runway before the plane shot forward and they were in the air. He looked at the map on the screen in front of him, somewhere ahead of him Betty was blissfully unaware that he was coming after her and he just hoped that with the grace of God and a fair tail wind he would make it into Heathrow before she did.

As he relaxed he began to daydream about their possible meet, several scenarios offering themselves to him. They would meet by the baggage carousels, or out by the taxi rank. They would share a cab to Christina's in London and would finally have the chance to talk about what was going on between them, they'd have plenty of time he hoped. Maybe she'd meet him for dinner, although he seemed to think that was a little soon, or maybe Christina would invite him in to have dinner with Christina's family. As they began to circle downwards he managed to get one of the cabin crew's attention. A man, not dissimilar to Marc but with a British accent came over. "Can I help you sir?"

"Yeah, I just wondered if you could tell me if this flight has landed yet, I'm hoping to meet up with my friend." He handed the flight number over.

"I'm not sure if I'm able to get that information for you."

"Please?" Daniel begged, "look, I'm love with my best friend." He finally confirmed to anyone that was listening. "I've followed her from New York in the vain hope that she feels the same way. Couldn't you help me out?"

The man's features softened. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you." Daniel said, as he got up from his seat and pulled his bag out from the locker, the man was back several minutes later.

"We arrived at the same time but they are nearer the baggage carousels and have priority over this flight. Do you need to pick anything up from there?"

"No," he thanked to God once more. "I'll just head to the taxi rank and wait for her, thanks." He tried to walk through the crowd as quickly as he could, pushing past a few people and finally making a run for it as soon as he was able to. And that's when he saw her, or rather saw her in her red coat jump into the back of the black cab at the front of the queue and head off away from the airport. He rushed to the next available cab and got into the back. "I know this might be a little strange but could you follow that taxi there," he said pointing to the one that had just entered the roundabout ahead of them."

"I'll give it me best shot, guv." The taxi driver said as he headed off after the other cab that had Betty ensconced inside of it. "American?"

"Yes," Daniel said, "from New York."

"Oh, good there is it?"

"It's great." He answered, "I'm sure I'll miss it."

"You goin' to be here for a while then?"

"I don't know. I hope so."

"Followed someone, then. Thought so."

"How did you …"

The taxi driver hesitated, "well, if I were twenty years younger I'd be after that one meself."

"You saw her?"

"She's a beauty, I was hoping she'd come and sit in my cab."

"I may have caught her if she had." Daniel chuckled.

"Well, if we don't catch her now, I'm sure you'll find a way to get to her. Love's funny like that, you always manage to find the one you're meant to be with. Me and the missus, took us ages. I was engaged to another woman and then I met Stella and I just knew."

"Betty and I, we've been friends for years. When she told me she was leaving I tried letting her go, but I couldn't. Not in the end."

"So you're here and … blast. Another red light."

"Can't you go through," Daniel asked, "I'd make it worth your while?"

"Sorry, it's not worth risking my licence over. If I get a ban, I'm out of work."

And Daniel knew what that was like, now that he too would be looking for something to do with himself. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"You'll find her, mate. I have no doubt." The driver looked back towards him, "is there anywhere I can take you?"

"Yeah, how about the Dorchester. Hopefully I can get a bed for the night." He sat back in silence, why did everything that involved Betty and himself have to be so complicated? They could never just seem to catch a break.

.oOo.

The following morning, refreshed from a good night's sleep and the hearty breakfast he'd filled himself up with, Daniel decided that he'd take a ride over to Christina's. As he dressed himself in the clothing his mother had packed for him, he went over in his mind what he was going to say to her once he finally got the chance to speak with her.

After putting on his coat in order to keep out the chill, he picked up his wallet, phone and piece of paper with Christina's address on it. As the taxi pulled up he told the driver the address and sat back in the seat, watching the sights of London pass him by as they headed north and out of the city. As soon as he stepped out of the cab after paying the driver, he pulled his coat closer as the cool wind nipped at his nose. For April it was uncharacteristically cold, but then it could also have been the fact that he seemed to be out in the suburbs and things seemed cooler out here anyway. Oh how he longed to be home, with Betty in his arms, he warm body next to his taking the chill out of his bones as they sat in front of a roaring fire together. But that wasn't to be yet, and besides he was in this for the long haul; if Betty was going to be in London for the foreseeable future then he would definitely have to acclimatise in order to stay there with her.

He found the address quickly, the old pre-war semi-detached house had had a recent lick of paint and he could see through the fence that the back lawn was littered with kids toys and equipment. He knocked on the door, hearing a commotion going on on the other side. He smiled when he heard the familiar tones of Christina's voice cutting through the commotion and asking that someone should 'ruddy well answer the door'.

Stuart opened the door, his hand at the scruff of William's neck trying to stop him from doing whatever it was that he had been attempting to do before. "Hello?"

"Hi, Stuart, isn't it?" Daniel hoped he'd got his name right.

"Yes? Who wants to know?"

"Well, bugger me? If it isn't my old boss travelled the pond to come see me?" She smiled knowingly, "although I'm not entirely sure it's me he wants to see. Stuart, let the poor man in, it's ruddy freezing out there."

Daniel stepped over the threshold, past the family and into the kitchen from where Christina had beckoned him to follow her. "Coffee?" She motioned for him to take a seat. She poured the coffee and placed it in front of him before picking up the milk and sugar and handing them to him as well. "I'd ask to what do we owe the pleasure but I guess it's actually Betty you've come to see?"

She sat opposite him, as Stuart and William came into the room and kissed Christina before going outside and braving the weather. "They're off to nursery," she mentioned. "So?"

He took a sip of his coffee, "well … I … er."

"You followed her here."

He nodded, "yes. Is it that obvious?"

"To the innocent bystander, I shouldn't think so. Stuart is probably clueless. But to those of us that know." She teased. "Och, who am I kidding. Hilda phoned me very late last night to tell me what you'd done."

"Right," he scratched his head. "So Betty's probably the only one that doesn't know I'm in love with her."

Christina rocked back in her chair, "Well, Hilda never told me that."

He closed his eyes, "look, is she here?"

"Sorry, she went into work this morning."

"This morning?"

"Daniel, you know what she's like once she gets the bit between her teeth. Mr Dunne asked and she couldn't say no."

"Is there anything I should know about Dunne?"

"If you mean, is he a threat to you, then no."

"Well that's a relief. Can you tell me where she is?"

"Sorry, can't help there either. She was meeting him at their new offices but she didn't tell me where they apart from the fact that they were close to Tower Bridge somewhere." She took a swig of her own coffee. "Look, Daniel, I know that your intentions towards Betty are good but she really needs to find herself without you being around for a while."

"What are you saying? I need to go home?"

"No, nothing like that. Look she needs to be able to grow a bit on her own without you or her family breathing down her neck. She just needs to find her feet, get settled in, find a flat and get her job on track before you show up and tell her how you feel about her." She watched him closely, "you should do the same, I heard you left Mode and I can't wait for the hundredth edition to come out."

"You're suggesting that I find somewhere to live and get a job here in London so I can keep busy?"

"Yes, she's going to be busy herself for the first few weeks herself and once she's in a routine that she can handle perhaps we can get a meeting arranged. How does that sound?"

He smiled, "you'd do that? For me?"

"The only time Betty is ever truly happy is when she talks about you. Obviously, I can't see the attraction but she's got a thing about you. And if it means holding off just for a little while then why not. I'd love to help out my friend so that she not only gets her dream but her heart's desire as well."

"Thank you, Christina." Daniel said. "I owe you one."

.oOo.

For several weeks he'd been waiting for the nod from Christina that Betty would be ready to see him. He just hoped that their meeting would go well. And now as he stood in Trafalgar Square waiting for her to walk across the plaza his heart was in his mouth, especially as he'd just received a text from Christina to say that she was on her way. Patiently he stood between the statue and the fountains spotting her as she crossed the street and was busy talking on her phone. He stepped up, his hands reaching forward for her as she walked towards him, "Betty?"

"Oops, sorry," she stopped short taking a step back from him, her face visibly confused as she realised who it was that she'd walked into. "Daniel?"

He smiled, "can we talk?"

"Sorry, Hilda. I'll talk to you later." She said into the phone before shutting it off. "Of course." He followed her up the steps where she took a seat.

He sat down next to her, his arms resting on his thighs, his hands clasped together. "I left Mode." He paused, looking towards her, "actually I left Meade too."

"So, was that hard for you?" she asked.

"Not really," he started, "well, I realised I've had everything handed to me. I've never really gotten anything on my own, like you." He stammered.

"Well, I know there's a lot you can do, Daniel."

"Thank you." He looked away for a moment, "and I also realised that I didn't say goodbye which is er really not cool." She looked away but he carried on regardless, "so goodbye, and good luck," she chuckled, he smiled "and have a safe flight."

"Thank you. I'll call you when I get there," she deadpanned. They shared a laugh. "So, that's it, you're headed back to New York?" She tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear.

He looked away briefly, hoping that her reaction would be a good one, "no, I think I'm gonna stay around here for a while." He searched her face, "see what I can find, er take you to dinner, tonight if you're free."

She smiled at that, the earth shattering, broad smile that he'd come to love and miss, "I would love that." He could tell that they were sharing a moment before the bells chimed in the nearby church, "well I'd better get back to work." She stood up and he followed suit. "I'm really glad you're here," she said pulling him into a hug.

As they parted he looked down nervously, "I'll call you later."

"Great," she replied as she began walking down the steps before stopping and turning back to him, "hey, if you want something to do, I am looking for a new assistant." In that moment he knew they were going to be alright.

"Well, maybe I'll submit my resume," he responded brightly, as she laughed and turned back to walk down the steps. He watched he go, smiling from ear to ear as she continued on her way back to work, stopping every now and then to look back towards him. This was the moment he'd been waiting for for so long and now it was happening.

He took out his phone and began writing a text, _I know I said I'd call but I can't wait to see you again. Can I pick you up at seven? D x_

His phone buzzed thirty seconds later. _Why don't you come by the office at six? Pointless coming to pick me up from out of town before having to come back in. :s xx_

_Ok, just text me where and I'll be there, earlier if you want. X_

_Well, I do get off at five but I have to change._

_Six it is then. See you soon._ He decided that he'd best go and get himself something to wear, a suit and shirt was the only thing that was going to cut it tonight at the place he wanted to take her and he'd also better make reservations, especially as his name wasn't exactly going to open doors here.

.oOo.

The evening had started really well. After picking Betty up at six they had taken a taxi into the West End and had found the restaurant that Daniel had booked. As they sat at an intimate table at the back of the restaurant they had caught up on all of their news before turning to discussing the food that they were enjoying. "When I saw it was a French place you'd brought me to, I was wondering if snails would be on the menu."

"You seem to be enjoying this though?"

"Perhaps it's the company that helps."

That confused him a little, "but I was with you last time remember? We crashed a wedding party and ended up singing Karaoke in order to get half off our pizza."

"No, that was with old Daniel."

"Actually, I think that was with broken Daniel. You know the one who'd had his heart ripped out on national television and then stamped on by the devil incarnate."

Betty smiled, "hmm, it was a working dinner though."

"And this is definitely not a working dinner."

"No, it's a lovely dinner being shared by two friends."

Daniel put down his wine, his hand sinking onto the table, itching to take hold of Betty's. "Actually Betty."

"Oh my God, Daniel. You want this to be more."

How on earth had she figured it out so quickly? "Er, no. No. We're best friends aren't we?" He held his glass up "to best friends." He plastered a smile on his face, although inside he was dying. She didn't want any more.

As they finished up their meal they decided to have a walk down by the river. She held onto his arm as he tried to put his thoughts in order. They stopped opposite the London Eye, looking out across the water. He felt he shiver slightly, "are you cold?"

"A little," she confessed.

He opened his coat before standing so close behind her and wrapping her body beneath the woollen fabric in order to keep the chill away from her bones. "Is that better," he whispered, his mouth close to her ear, his arms wrapped around her, breathing in her scent. It was all he could do to stop himself from kissing her.

"Thank you," She paused, "Daniel, there's something I need to ask you?" She turned around in his arms, before snuggling closer, her arms underneath his jacket and her head resting on his shoulder.

"OK?" He leant his head on top of hers.

"Why did you follow me?" She looked up to him, her brown eyes swirling like melting chocolate inviting him to dive in.

"I can't answer that question." He replied flatly.

"And why not?"

"Because my answer may spoil our evening, and I don't want to do that." Reluctantly he pulled away from her, their close proximity now seemingly burning them both up.

"But what if it doesn't?" She countered, "what if it makes it better? What if it makes everything from now on better?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Betty?"

"I think you do?"

"I … I …" he wavered as he watched her move closer to him once again.

She reached up planting a kiss at the corner of his mouth, "do you love me?"

"Betty, you've been drinking," he tried changing the subject but her arms now crawled up his torso and secured themselves behind his head.

"Please Daniel, just answer my question. Do you love me?"

He had to tell her, his eyes were already betraying him as she nodded her understanding after searching them with her own. "Yes," he managed, "with all of my heart."

"And that's why you followed me?"

He nodded his head.

"And that's why you burnt my release form?"

He nodded again.

"And offered me a promotion, and avoided me for days, and didn't come to my party?"

"Yes, Betty. For all of those reasons and more besides. I want you, I need you, I love you."

She smiled, her hand reaching up to his cheek and gently drawing circles over his skin. Her eyes never leaving his. "So tonight was a date?"

"For me, yes."

"For me too. At least I hoped."

"What are you saying Betty?"

"When I bumped into you earlier on I was a little shocked. To be honest I never thought I'd see you again. I thought that you hated me for leaving you." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, "but when your mother told me that she had a theory, I hoped and prayed that what she had said was true, however unlikely it appeared to be. And then I got to thinking about all of the things that you'd done to try and keep me at Mode and I wondered if you'd done those things out of love for me which is why I had to know. So I'm sorry if I misled you earlier on, I was just trying to get you to admit your feelings for me."

He was smiling now, all fears gone but he still had to ask, "and why would you be trying to do that?"

"Because on my flight, somewhere across the ocean I realised that I was in love with my best friend."

He pulled her tighter to him, her arms now snaking back around his body underneath his suit jacket. "You love me?"

She nodded and shrugged, "I don't know how or why or when, I just know that I love you, Daniel."

"Oh, Betty," he said before bending his head towards hers and taking her mouth with his own. He knew that from that moment everything they shared was going to be amazing. He couldn't tell how or why or when but he knew that Betty was the only woman for him for the rest of his life, they had turned from best friends to lovers and they were destined for so much more. He knew that she would become his wife, that they would have several children and that they would live full lives together forever all from that first kiss. As he drew away from her he chuckled, "boarding that plane was the best decision I've ever made, if only I'd caught up with you then then we'd have already been together a month."

She smiled up at him, "I wasn't ready for this a month ago, Daniel. I'm not even sure I was ready earlier on when we met up in Trafalgar Square. But I'm ready now. Take me home, Daniel, show me how you feel about me."

"Are you sure?" He needed to give her an out if she needed it.

"I've never been more sure about anything in my life accept one thing."

"And what's that?" He asked intrigued.

"If you asked me to marry you then I'd say yes."

And he thought he was impetuous. "Your pretty sure about us then?" He watched her nod her head as she smiled up at him. "When the time is right, I will ask you to marry me. But we have a lot of catching up to do first. In fact, we've got four years worth. So do you want to start making up for lost time at mine or yours."

"Yours, I'm pretty sure it's closer than mine."

He pulled her with him to the kerb and held up his hand to stop a taxi. As he bundled them both into the back he pulled her closer to him after telling the driver the address. "Betty, I love you," he kissed her deeply, "with everything that I am." He kissed her again, "and I'll continue to love you," another kiss, "until the day I die."

"Me too," she snuggled closer, the heat rising between the couple during the ten minute journey to Daniel's flat. "I knew you'd be closer, there was no way I could afford this neighbourhood."

"I have a feeling that we're going to be spending a lot of time here," he said as he opened the door and led her inside. "Betty, you know I said that I'd ask you to marry me when the time was right, well," he pulled a small ring box out of the top drawer of his sideboard before going down onto one knee and taking her hands in his. "Betty, I can't bear to think of spending the rest of my life without you in it, marry me?"

"So, just because you're no longer my boss you think you can sway me with a lavish apartment and expensive jewellery?" She teased.

"Betty, I don't want to own you. I just want to have you by my side, forever."

"I was kidding," she said, grinning, "there is no place I'd rather be and I did say I'd say yes. Yes Daniel, I would love to become your wife."

He placed the simple but elegant solitaire ring on her finger before kissing her hand. As he stood he took her into another embrace and kissed her with such force that they ended up breathless. "I'm going to take you to bed now," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her up the stairs, "and I'm going to show you exactly how I feel about you Betty, like no-one has ever shown you before."

"I don't doubt it," she chuckled, "I have a feeling I'm going to be the luckiest girl in the world."


End file.
